Patience
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: "You have a hard-on for the Sarge's girl." Tara noticed Eugene Porter's infatuation with Rosita Espinoza first and Eugene is forced to reflect on what Rosita really means to him.


_A/N; I'm back with another Walking Dead fic!_

_I have always loved the triangle between Abraham/Rosita and Eugene. And I love [spoiler alert] in the comics how Abraham ends up handing Rosita over to Eugene... well, in a way. Though they still haven't gotten together in the comics, I can dream about it in the TV series. Though the TV series has already ruined Rickdrea and could possibly ruin Eugita too.  
_

_Summary: "You have a hard-on for the Sarge's girl." Tara noticed Eugene Porter's infatuation with Rosita Espinoza first and Eugene is forced to reflect on what Rosita really means to him.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Patience**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"You have a hard-on for the Sarge's girl," Tara expertly pointed out later while Eugene rummaged through his supplies trying to appear busy before they camped out for the night in an abandoned house they found.

Everyone seemed to be busy, clearing out the other rooms and checking out nearby residences. It was times like this that he was painfully aware of how useless he was compared to the others in his company and while it wasn't particularly bruising to his ego (he didn't have much of one), Eugene liked to keep up appearances of his usefulness for the sake of his own survival. This was a different world they were living in and while he was mostly sure his companions wouldn't throw him to the flesh eaters, keeping up appearances had almost become second nature to him. He was a phony, but at least he was a safe phony.

Tara held her hands up in a sign of surrender after Eugene took a quick glance to check that none of the others were likely to happen upon them, sensing his caution.

"Whoa, it's okay. I mean she's hot, I'd do her."

While Eugene had been relatively certain the girl travelling with the Asian was a dyke, he wasn't expecting her to just come out with it like that. He blinked slowly and didn't register his surprise and neither did he speak. He wasn't going to honor what she said with any sort of admission one way or another. He just went back to rummaging, looking busy, with one hand grasping his transmitter.

"Okay, I get it. You're too 'smart' to answer me," Tara said at last, not letting up. She sat beside him on the ground, one knee up and her arm resting lazily across it. "So what is it? Like, lust cause she has a great ass, or something more?"

_Lust_.

If Tara looked close enough she might have seen a pained expression pass over his features. They'd been travelling for so long that he'd almost unintentionally become a voyeur to Ford and Rosita's night time activities. _Unintentionally at first_... and then he couldn't help himself. He watched so often that he saw it when he closed his eyes at night. Her naked back perched on top of him and the groans of approval from his male companion.

Eugene had no real beef with Abraham Ford on the surface, but that jealousy kept swirling around bitterly on his insides, permanently unaddressed. If he ignored it, maybe it wasn't real. But Eugene was a smart guy, and he knew it didn't work like that.

_And it wasn't lust._

Eugene remembered when they first started out together and he witnessed Ford smashing the head in of a walker with his boot. The brain smashing violently against the road. Eugene had vomited and Rosita comforted him, patting his back and then giving Abraham an earful about it. Even with his face green he smiled when she called Abraham "damn stupid" and he got a hopeful flutter in his stomach that maybe there was a reason she was being protective over him. Or maybe the flutter was just due to the walker brains spread out all over the asphalt.

But in the real world, before it went to hell, a guy like him could never get a girl like her. Heck, even now a guy like him could never get a girl like her. Maybe if he was the last guy on earth_... but even then..._

The room they were in suddenly felt small. Eugene gave Tara a look then, a look that told her he wasn't going to answer that. She was right before, he wasn't stupid enough to dignify that with an answer. Looking like a pathetically infatuated schoolboy was not on his to do list - and it wasn't right up there with surviving. He could do without it.

"You know she's only with him because she wants a daddy-figure," Tara informed him. That had crossed Eugene's mind too, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. "But Ford's a tool, so I'll, you know, be rooting for you."

She gave him a small smile and he returned it. Finally he said something to her. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for a while but it was a comfortable one. Perhaps having new companions on the road wasn't too bad and maybe one day he'd open up more about how he felt for Rosita. But he clung to the renewed hope that now he had someone in his corner, it wasn't in the realm of the extraordinary. Rosita Espinoza was not quite as out of his reach as he would expect.

It was a good thing Eugene Porter was a very patient man.

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_And I will be patient waiting for this to eventually happen...  
_


End file.
